yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Taipei Metro
Taipei Mass Rapid Transit (MRT), branded as Taipei Metro, is a metro system serving Taipei and New Taipei, Taiwan, operated by government owned Taipei Rapid Transit Corporation, which also operates Maokong Gondola. Taipei Metro was the first metro system in Taiwan. The initial network was approved for construction in 1986 and work started two years later. The first line opened in 1996 and by 2000, 62 stations were in service on three main lines. Over the next 9 years the number of passengers had increased by 70%. Since 2008, the network has expanded to 117 stations and the passenger count has grown by another 66%. The system has often been praised for its safety, reliability and quality. It has become effective in relieving traffic congestion in Taipei, with over two million trips made daily. The system has also proven effective as a catalyst for urban renewal. History The idea of constructing the Taipei Metro was first put forth at a press conference on 28 June 1968, where the Minister of Transportation and Communications Sun Yun-suan announced his ministry's plans to begin researching the possibility of constructing a rapid transit network in the Taipei metropolitan area; however, the plan was shelved due to fiscal concerns and the belief that such a system was not urgently needed at the time. With the increase of traffic congestion accompanying economic growth in the 1970s, the need for a rapid transit system became more pressing. In February 1977, the Institute of Transportation (IOT) of the Ministry of Transportation and Communications (MOTC) released a preliminary rapid transport system report, with the designs of five lines, including U1, U2, U3, S1, and S2, to form a rough sketch of the planned corridors, resulting in the first rapid transit system plan for Taipei. In 1981, the IOT invited British Mass Transit Consultants (BMTC) and China Engineering Consultants, Inc. to form a team and provide in-depth research on the preliminary report. In 1982, the Taipei City Government commissioned National Chiao Tung University to do a research and feasibility study on medium-capacity rapid transit systems. In January 1984, the university proposed an initial design for a medium-capacity rapid transit system in Taipei City, including plans for Wenhu line and Tamsui–Xinyi line of the medium-capacity metro system. On March 1, 1985, the Executive Yuan Council for Economic Planning and Development (CEPD) signed a treaty with the Taipei Transit Council (TTC), composed of three American consultant firms, to do overall research on a rapid transit system in metropolitan Taipei. Apart from adjustments made to the initial proposal, Wenhu line of the medium-capacity metro system was also included into the network. In 1986, the initial network design of the Taipei Metro by the CEPD was passed by the Executive Yuan, although the network corridors were not yet set. A budget of NT$441.7 billion was allocated for the project. On 27 June 1986, the Preparatory Office of Rapid Transit Systems was created, which on 23 February 1987 was formally established as the Department of Rapid Transit Systems (DORTS) for the task of handling, planning, design, and construction of the system. Apart from preparing for the construction of the metro system, DORTS also made small changes to the metro corridor. The 6 lines proposed on the initial network were: Tamsui line and Xindian line (Lines U1 and U2), Zhonghe Line (Line U3), Nangang Line and Banqiao Line (Line S1), and Muzha (now Wenhu) line (Wenhu line medium-capacity), totaling 79 stations and 76.8 km (47.7 mi) route length, including 34.4 km (21.4 mi) of elevated rail, 9.5 km (5.9 mi) at ground level, and 44.2 km (27.5 mi) underground. The Neihu Line corridor was approved later in 1990. On 27 June 1994, the Taipei Rapid Transit Corporation (TRTC) was formed to oversee the operation of the Taipei Metro system. The Executive Yuan approved the initial network plan for the system on 27 May 1986. Ground was broken and construction began on 15 December 1988. The growing traffic problems of the time, compounded by road closures due to TRTS construction led to what became popularly known as the "dark age of Taipei traffic". The TRTS was the center of political controversy during its construction and shortly after the opening of its first line in 1996 due to incidents such as computer malfunction during a thunderstorm, alleged structural problems in some elevated segments, budget overruns, and fare prices. On 4 July 2007, the Maokong Gondola, a new aerial lift/cable-car system, was opened to the public. The system connects the Taipei Zoo, Zhinan Temple, and Maokong. Service was suspended on 1 October 2008 due to erosion from mudslides under a support pillar following Typhoon Jangmi. The gondola officially resumed service as of 31 March 2010, after relocation of the pillar and passing safety inspections. On 4 July 2009, with the opening of the Neihu section of Wenhu line, the last of the six core sections was completed. Due to controversy on whether to construct a medium-capacity or high-capacity line, construction of the line did not begin until 2002. The Xinyi section of the Tamsui-Xinyi line was extended on 24 November 2013 to Xiangshan and Songshan section was extended on 15 November 2014. Prior to 2014, only physical lines had official names; services did not. In 2008, the Tamsui–Xindian–Nanshijiao and Xiaonanmen services were referred to by termini, whereas Bannan and Wenhu services were referred to the physical lines of which they were operated. Following the completion of the core sections of the system in 2014, the naming scheme for services was set and 'lines' started to referred to services. Between 2014 and 2016, lines were given alternative number names based on the order of the dates the lines first opened. Brown, Red, Green, Orange and Blue lines were named lines 1 to 5 respectively. The planned Circular, Wanda–Shulin and Minsheng–Xizhi lines were to be lines 6 to 8 respectively. In 2016, the number names were replaced by colour names. Today, Chinese announcements use full names while English announcements use colour names. Stations become extremely crowded during rush hours, especially at transfer stations such as Taipei main station, Zhongxiao Fuxing, and Minquan West Road. Automated station announcements are recorded in Mandarin, English, Hokkien, and Hakka, with Japanese at busy stations. The system is designed based on spoke-hub distribution paradigm, with most rail lines running radially outward from central Taipei. The MRT system operates daily from 06:00 to 00:00 the following day (the last trains finish their runs by 01:00), with extended services during special events (such as New Year festivities). Trains operate at intervals of 01:30 to 15 minutes throughout the day. The Taipei Metro provides an obstacle-free environment within the entire system; all stations and trains are handicap accessible. Features include: handicap-capable restrooms, ramps and elevators for wheelchairs and strollers, tactile guide paths, extra-wide faregates, and trains with a designated wheelchair area. Most stations on high-capacity lines have island platform configurations while a few have side platform configurations, and vice versa for medium-capacity lines (a few stations have island platform configurations but the majority of medium-capacity stations have side platform configurations). All high-capacity metro stations have a 150 m (490 ft) long platform to accommodate all six train cars on a typical metro train (with the exception of Xiaobitan). The width of the platform and concourse depends on the volume of transit; the largest stations include Taipei main station, Zhongxiao Fuxing, and Taipei City Hall. Some other transfer stations, including CKS Memorial Hall, Guting, and Songjiang Nanjing, also have wide platforms. Each station is equipped with LED displays and LCD TVs both in the concourse and on the platforms which display the time of arrival of the next train. At all underground stations, red lights along the platform edge (or on automatic platform gates at stations where they are installed) flash one minute prior to train arrival to alert passengers. As of September 2018, all stations have automatic platform gates. Metro Stations *Wenhu line (brown): Nanjing Fuxing, Zhongxiao Fuxing, Daan, Technology Building, Taipei Zoo *Tamsui-Xinyi line (red): Tamsui, Beitou (including the Xinbeitou), Qiyan, Shipai, Mingde, Shilin, Zhongshan, Taipei Main, Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall, Daan, Xinyi Anhe, Taipei 101/World Trade Center, Xiangshan *Songshan-Xindian line (green): Songshan, Taipei Arena, Nanjing Fuxing, Songjiang Nanjing, Zhongshan, Taipei Main, Beimen, Ximen, Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall, Xindian *Zhongde-Xinlu line (orange): Xingtian Temple, Songjiang Nanjing, Zhongxiao Xinsheng *Bannan line (blue): Taipei Main, Ximen, Longshan Temple, Banqiao Fares Fares range between NT$20–65 per trip as of 2018. RFID single journey tokens and rechargeable IC cards are used to collect fares for day-to-day use. Discounts are given to all IC card users and further for those with welfare cards provided by local governments. Children aged 6 or over pay adult fares. Other ticket types include passes, joint tickets with other services and tickets for groups and cyclists, including the EasyCard that can be used within the entire Taiwan area. Platforms Most stations on high-capacity lines have island platform configurations while a few have side platform configurations, and vice versa for medium-capacity lines (a few stations have island platform configurations but the majority of medium-capacity stations have side platform configurations). All high-capacity metro stations have a 150 m (490 ft) long platform to accommodate all six train cars on a typical metro train (with the exception of Xiaobitan). The width of the platform and concourse depends on the volume of transit; the largest stations include Taipei main station, Zhongxiao Fuxing, and Taipei City Hall. Some other transfer stations, including CKS Memorial Hall, Guting, and Songjiang Nanjing, also have wide platforms. Each station is equipped with LED displays and LCD TVs both in the concourse and on the platforms which display the time of arrival of the next train. At all underground stations, red lights along the platform edge (or on automatic platform gates at stations where they are installed) flash one minute prior to train arrival to alert passengers. As of September 2018, all stations have automatic platform gates. All the stations on the Wenhu line and Zhonghe–Xinlu line, as well as at Taipei Nangang Exhibition Center, are equipped with platform screen doors. High-traffic stations, including Taipei main station, Zhongxiao Fuxing, and Taipei City Hall, have platform gates to prevent passengers and other objects from falling onto the rails. All lines and extensions currently under construction will be equipped with platform screen doors. A Track Intrusion Detection System has also been installed to improve passenger safety at stations without platform doors. The system uses infrared and radio detectors to monitor unusual movement in the track area. Public art In the initial network, important stations such as transfer stations, terminal stations, and stations with heavy passenger flow were chosen for the installation of public art. The principles behind the locations of public art were visual focus and non-interference with passenger circulation and construction schedules. The artworks included murals, children's mosaic collages, sculptures, hung forms, spatial art, interactive art, and window displays. The selection methods included open competitions, invitational competitions, direct assignments, and cooperation with children. Stations with public art displays include: Shuanglian, NTU Hospital, Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall, Guting, Gongguan, Xindian, Xiaobitan, Dingxi, Nanshijiao, Taipei City Hall, Kunyang, Nangang, Haishan, and Tucheng. Stations with art galleries include Zhongshan, Chiang Kai-shek Memorial Hall, Zhongxiao Fuxing, and Taipei main station. Other facilities In addition to the rapid transit system itself, Taipei Metro operates several public facilities such as underground shopping malls, parks, and public squares in and around stations, including: *Zhongshan Metro Mall: Shuanglian – Zhongshan – Taipei main station (815 m, 81 shops). *Taipei main station underground mall: on floor B1 of the station. *Taipei New World Shopping Center: Between the metro and TRA sections of Taipei Station. *Station front metro mall: West of Taipei main station, beneath Zhongxiao W Road. *Taipei City Mall: Northwest of Taipei main station, beneath Zhengzhou Rd and Civic Blvd. *East Metro Mall: Between Zhongxiao Fuxing and Zhongxiao Dunhua (825 m, 35 shops). *Ximen Underground Mall: north of Ximen (currently used as an office building and library). *Longshan Temple Underground Mall: Longshan Temple north and south sides. The underground malls also have Mitsukoshi department store, which comes from Japan, and is similar to Isetan and Takashimaya. Transit Transfers to city bus stations are available at all metro stations. In 2009, transfer volume between the metro and bus systems reached 444,100 transfers per day (counting only EasyCard users). Connections to Taiwan Railway Administration and Taiwan High Speed Rail trains are available at Taipei main station, Banqiao and Nangang. Connections to Taipei Bus Station and Taipei City Hall Bus Station are available at Taipei main station and Taipei City Hall stations, respectively. The Maokong Gondola is accessible from Taipei Zoo. Taipei Songshan Airport is served by the Songshan Airport station. A metro system to connect Taipei to Taoyuan International Airport is also available since February 2017. Rolling stock Rolling stocks on the Taipei Metro are multiple unit rolling stocks, using a third rail to provide electricity (750 volts DC) for propulsion. Each train is equipped with automatic train operation (ATO) for a partial or complete automatic train piloting and driverless functions. Medium-capacity trains The medium-capacity trains are 6 ft 2 in (1,880 mm) gauge rubber-tired trains with no onboard train operators but are operated remotely by the medium-capacity system operation control center. The Wenhu line uses a fixed-block Automatic Train Control (ATC) system. Each train consists of two 2-car Electric Multiple Unit (EMU) sets, with a total of 4 cars. Each car is a closed end car where passengers cannot walk between cars unless the train stops and the doors are open. The Wenhu line was initially operated with VAL 256 trains cars, where two VAL 256 cars in the same set would share the same road number. As a result of this numbering scheme, the 102 cars of the VAL fleet have car numbers from 1 to 51. On June 2003, Bombardier was awarded a contract to supply the Wenhu line with 202 Innovia 256 train cars 1, to install the communications-based CITYFLO 650 moving-block ATC system to replace the fixed-block ATC system and also to retrofit the existing 102 VAL 256 cars with the CITYFLO 650 ATC system. Integration of Bombardier's trains with the existing Wenhu line proved to be difficult in the beginning, with multiple system malfunctions and failures during the first three months of operation. Retrofitting older trains also took longer than expected, as the older trains must undergo several hours of reliability tests during non-service hours. The VAL 256 trains resumed operations in December 2010. Heavy-capacity trains The heavy-capacity trains have steel wheels and are operated by an on-board train operator. The trains are computer-controlled. The operator, who is both motorman and conductor, is responsible for opening and closing the doors and making announcements. ATC controls all train movements, including braking, acceleration and speed control, but can be manually overridden by the operator in the case of an emergency. Each train consists of two 3-car Electric Multiple Unit (EMU) sets with a total of 6 cars.1 Each 3-car EMU set is permanently coupled as DM-T-M, where DM is the motor car with full-width cab, T is a trailer car and M is the motor car without cab. Each motor car has two AC traction motors. The configuration of a 6-car train is DM-T-M-M-T-DM, not interchanged with other car types. Like Toronto subway's Toronto Rocket and some of the New York City Subway's R211 subway cars, each train features open gangways, allowing passengers to move freely between cars. In Set XXX, the road number of a DM car is 1XXX, the road number of a T car is 2XXX and the road number of an M car is 3XXX. The table below shows the set numbers of the heavy-capacity car types, which include Types C301, C321, C341, C371, and C381. For example, if the car numbers of a C301 train is 1001-2001-3001-3002-2002-1002, two C301 sets 001 and 002 form this train. A single set cannot be in revenue service except C371 single sets 397–399, where their M car is exactly a DM car despite its car number being 3XXX. These single sets run exclusively on Xinbeitou branch and Xiaobitan branch. Before the C371 single sets were in revenue service on July 22, 2006, the M cars of C301 sets 013-014 were converted to temporary cab cars to run the Xinbeitou branch. In 2010, the new C381 was built for Taipei Metro to cope with increasing passenger ridership and the expansion of its network route. Upon entering service on 7 October 2012, three C381 trainsets are servicing the Beitou – Taipower Building segment of the Tamsui and Xindian Lines, with the remaining fleet being put into service on October 20, 2012. These trains provided much-needed capacity increase when the Xinyi and Songshan extensions opened in late 2013. After November 2014, the C381 trains are serving both Tamsui–Xinyi line and Songshan–Xindian line. In addition to their assigned lines, the C381 sets are more distinctive than earlier heavy capacity models with double blue stripes and the re-positioning of the logo from the driver's door to well below of passenger's windows, right on the stripe; as well as the more "sleeker" cab and the new advertising screens (as seen in newer Japanese commuter trains such as the E233 series) to improve energy efficiency, although it retains the same propulsion as the C371s. Roster *VAL 256/350: Brown Line *Innovia 256: Brown Line *C301: Red Line *C321: Blue Line *C341: Blue Line *C371: Green, Orange, Pink and Light Green Line *C381: Red and Green Line Reliability On New Year's Eve 2009 and New Year's Day 2010, the Metro system transported 2.17 million passengers in 42 consecutive hours. On 22 April 2010 after 14 years of service, the system achieved the milestone of 4 billion cumulative riders. On December 29, 2010, the system passed the benchmark of 500 million annual passengers for the first time. The record for single day ridership hit 2.5 million passengers during the New Year's Eve celebrations on 31 December 2010. Following opening of the Xinyi section of Tamsui–Xinyi line, the system reached another record of 2.75 million passengers on 31 December 2013. In May 2016, the Singapore Transport Minister, Khaw Boon Wan, said that his country’s rail operators, SBS Transit and SMRT, should emulate the example of Taipei Metro. Speaking at a rail engineering forum, he cited the Taipei Metro's timely maintenance and replacement of assets, as well as its fast response to rail network problems. Khaw said the Singapore Land Transport Authority (LTA) is working with the TRTC to attach staff from SBS and SMRT to its metro workshops, so they can learn from its asset maintenance practices and engineering improvements. Future plans Many lines will be added to the network - Circular line, Wanda–Zhonghe–Shulin line as well as Minsheng–Xizhi line. Regional lines such as Shezi, Shilin and Beitou light rail will also be built, which will be completed in 2022. New Taipei Metro Additional lines such as Danhai light rail, Ankeng light rail and Sanying line will also be built, which will be completed by 2022.